conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mexican Civil War
The Mexican Civil War was a war fought after the Mexican Social Reformation Party began to secede from Mexico, resulting in tensions between Mexico and the Opposition. By the end of 2006, the Mexican states of Yucatán and Quintana Roo had walls surrounding their borders and began to secede from Mexico. It named itself the South Mexican Social Republic and had an official flag in 2007. Cuba was welcoming of a new communist nation rising in Central America, but was met with strong opposition from the Union of Everett and United States. South Mexico's dictator, José Santiago, began to secretly fund terrorism for an attempt to gain more control of Mexico and Central America. Its biggest group, El Libertad, bombed several Mexican and Everetti villages, resulting in strict border patrols. Soon, Mexican terrorist organizations began to rise, but were less successful as the state refused to fund them. Formation of the SMSR In 2006, a group known as the Mexican Social Reform Party began to rise and protest democratic and capitalist governments. Their leader José Santiago despised the Union of Everett, United States, European Union, and the relatively new Soviet Union. The group began to take part of massive rallies in Mérida and protested the Mexican government. Santiago overthrew the state governments of Yucatán and Quintana Roo and began to fortify their borders by mid-2006. A militia was raised known as the Mexican People's Reform Armed Forces. After riots in Mérida, the new self-declared capital, martial law was declared, silencing all protests. José Santiago soon required all males 15-40 years old to serve in the military, quadrupling its size. Several terrorist organizations rose in the nation that fought Mexico. The largest one was El Libertad, known to destroy several buildings in Mexican cities. The South Mexican government sponsored these organizations and led terrorist attacks on Mexican cities in the belief that South Mexico would take over all of Mexico. Mexico City Incident On March 8th, José Santiago sent three El Libertad terrorists to Mexico City to detonate several powerful explosives. They arrived in Mexico City at around 11:00 AM and attracted no suspicion at all. Two men were strapped with C4 explosives and were sent into a highly populated area. An estimated 1500 were within a kilometer radius. At 11:07, the C4 was detonated, killing 16 and injuring 32. One terrorist that was armed with an AK-47 assault rifle opened fire on the survivors, killing 34 more. The terrorist attempted to flee but was spotted by police officers and was shot on site. By 12:15, the attack was discovered to be a South Mexican attack and not a Cuban or internal attack. That evening, Felipe Calderón stated that military action will be taken against the belligerents of the attacks. Operation Ridge Felipe Calderón met with Everetti President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer to discuss the attacks. They both agreed that military action must be taken against South Mexico and began to plan Operation Ridge. On March 17th, Everetti transport planes would fly over South Mexico dropping 3500 paratroopers into the area. Several Everetti cruisers and aircraft carriers would be on the Yucatán shoreline, waiting for any enemy warships or jets. Mexican ground forces would move in from the east and destroy the walls on the border. By then, over 8000 troops would be moving in to secure the area. Their objective is to map out the land for a much larger and full-scale attack. In the early morning of March 17th, over 800 Everetti C-17 transport planes dropped 3500 paratroopers over South Mexico. Over 200 cruisers were near the shoreline guarding the area. At around 4:00 AM, a Cuban cargo vessel reported about 6 Everetti cruisers off 100 miles off the shore of Cuba. The Cuban military was notified and sent out several fighter jets to attack the cruisers. Bombs were dropped on the ships at 5:10 AM and Everetti troops were notified. South Mexico sent troops east and Everett's plan was blown. A firefight broke out between Everetti and South Mexican soldiers, killing 71 Everettis and 34 South Mexicans. A full retreat was ordered at 7:45 AM and Everetti troops fled the country. When news of this reached the United States and the Soviet Union, they agreed to aid Mexico and the Union of Everett in the next attack. Operation Ridge was viewed as an allied loss to South Mexico and Cuba and set morale low and unpatriotic. United States and Soviet Union involvement In the United States, Congress decided on March 30th to go to war against South Mexico. George W. Bush announced the planned invasion to take place on April 2nd. In the Soviet Union, President Vladimir Putin announced that the USSR would help the United States on April 2nd, as well. On April 7th, George W. Bush, Vladimir Putin, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer, and Felipe Calderón met in Geneva for plans of war. Putin spoke first and said that an airstrike must be conducted before any more troops arrive in South Mexico. Bush agreed, but Spencer and Calderón disagreed. Spencer said that there would be too many civilian casualties and that it would be a waste of missiles. Calderón said that he would not like the strikes to be too close to Everett or Mexico. Putin and Bush argued that the airstrike would surprise the enemy and make Mérida much more accessible to invade. Spencer and Calderón eventually agreed and a ground invasion was planned, known as Operation Westboard. On April 15, Soviet missiles bombarded Mérida, catching SMSR forces by surprise. US and Everetti forces moved in off the coast in Cancun and captured the city. Mexican and Soviet forces moved in from the North coastline and established several frontlines for battle. SMSR and Cuban forces scrambled to get troops in, but by the time they got there, allied troops were already set up. The two enemies turned to North Korea for help. North Korean Involvement In July, North Korean forces began to arrive in Cuba and South Mexico to help the two countries. This resulted in an eruption of disputes between the US, Union of Everett, and especially the Soviet Union. North Korea set up in South Mexico, which eventually became targets of Soviet missile attacks. In late 2007, North Korean forces attacked Everetti Fort Bath on Cozumel Island and captured the base, causing them to collect modern weapons and military technology. The Soviet Union, sharing borders with North Korea, began to take parts in firefights on the borders. This would lead to a much larger conflict to break out between the countries. Battle of Mexico City In March of 2008, the SMSR, Cuba, and North Korea, decided to lead a massive attack on Mexico City. A meeting was held in Havana discussing the attack. The Union of Everett had a spy sent in dressed as a guard to overhear the meeting. The agent immediately reported the plan to the Everetti federal government. The attack was unveiled to be on March 15th, less than two weeks away and about twenty thousand troops were to storm the city. The Everetti federal government disclosed the plan to the United States and the Soviet Union. Each one promised to send twenty thousand each. On March 15th, enemy forces were ambushed by allied forces in Mexico City. SMSR General Carlos Diego ordered a full retreat from Mexico City on March 23, creating an allied victory in the battle. 2008 Onwards After the Battle of Mexico City, the Soviet Union took control of the Dominican Republic, east of the Everetti state of Haiti. The Dominican territory, along with the Greenland and Uruguay territories, helped give the Soviet Union an edge on the war.